


Hearts Entwined

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, I wish the show could go this way, Lots of Angst, Stella is everything you need in a best friend, Sylvie needs relationship therapy, these people need to work things out, this is way too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: Sylvie Brett is trying to move on, but the one person she thinks she can really learn to love, actually teaches her to love someone else.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Greg Grainger, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80





	Hearts Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long one ladies and gents. The timeline is all over the place, so bear with me. This took many days to write. I don’t think the show will go this way, it’s possible. But I threw in a bit of words from the Brettsey Ship Captain himself, thank you Jesse. I hope you enjoy.

Sylvie Brett. The PIC at firehouse 51. A kickass member of the CFD. And a person capable of moving on from Matt Casey.

_ Or at least that’s what she keeps telling herself. _

Grainger, or Greg as she calls him. He’s amazing. His sharp green eyes and dusty brown hair. He’s handsome, kind, and really sweet. 

She’d seen his face when she told him that she needed to be single. He looked heartbroken, the exact way she felt whenever she looked at Matt. And she couldn’t do that to him.

And then there was the mob of clowns. It felt like the universe was mocking her. Her most embarrassing fear was now being broadcast to her mentee and a guy who had a massive crush on her. 

Now she was sure she’d sent Grainger running for the hills.

Except that she hadn’t. Greg had shooed those clowns right away. And if she was being honest, that was the exact act the perfect guy would do for her. He’d scare away the clowns, and make sure they stayed far away from her.

Now sitting across from Greg, she was looking into his eyes. And something about his casual smiles made her so happy. They’d gone out to this restaurant with outdoor heaters. Since they got the vaccine, it had made life easier, but eating outside still felt safer. Even though the Chicago weather was bitter and frigid.

“So did you ever figure out how a gravestone fell on top of that guy?” Greg asked.

“No idea. I’ve seen weird calls, we all have—but that was a different story,” Sylvie replied as she smiled at him, admiring his green eyes.

Greg chuckled, “yeah I guess. But you seriously didn’t know there was a clown gravesite in Chicago?”

“Uh no,” Sylvie said. “And even if I had, no one could pay me to go there... ever.”

“Clown phobia huh? That’s certainly a strange one,” Greg chuckled.

Sylvie playfully slapped his arm, offended by his amusement of her fear, “it is not funny. Clowns are really freaky. They paint their emotions on their faces, and wear childish outfits.”

“Did you not have fun at the circus as a kid?” Greg asked.

“I never went. My town was so small the circus never even came,” Sylvie explained as Greg looked at her, just now realizing that she wasn’t from Chicago.

“You just now realized that I wasn’t born in Chicago?” Sylvie jokes.

“I guess,” Greg smirked. “So then where are you from Sylvie Brett?”

Sylvie shook her head in amusement, “raised in Fowlerton, Indiana. Farm girl through and through.”

“I always wished I grew up in a small town, but I do love Chicago,” Greg states.

“Farm life is all I knew as a kid. The acres of farmland and the barefoot running in the fields. It’s exactly what you’d think it would be like. But some people aren’t made for that life, and I guess I was one of them,” Sylvie shrugs as she looks at him, tight lipped.

“Wow. So you’ve been in Chicago for a while now?” Greg asked.

“Yeah, actually. Almost 7 years now,” Sylvie explains. And in those 7 years, she’s still in the same place she was when she first came. “Anyways enough about me, I wanna learn about Lieutenant Grainger.”

Greg Grainger was an unfortunate name, and Sylvie was determined to get the meaning behind that. She had learned that Greg was his grandfather's name who had raised his father as a single dad. She had listened to his pride when he talked about his nieces and nephews who clearly were the light of his life. They were the kids of his sister, who’s 8 years older than him. It’s kinda sweet how good of a younger brother he is. It does quite remind her of her own brother.

He’s an amazing guy, there’s no shying around that. He has a great sense of humor, a good personality, and he’s not at all bad to look at. He wasn’t like anyone she had been with before. He wasn’t overly invested in his job like Antonio and Kyle, and he wasn’t an idiot like Harrison. 

This wasn’t her first time dating in the department, but this was a lot different than her first times. First off they weren’t in the same house. And second, he wasn’t the Chaplin of the whole CFD.

After they ate, he had picked up her check. In a very gentlemanly way, as always. And he’d walked her home, since her place wasn’t more than a few blocks away.

The dark of the night, made his eyes glisten more than she had noticed before. Letting go of his hand, he’d held on. She’d looked up into his eyes, her lips softened, and reached towards his. The moment their lips connected, it felt good. 

The connection between them two, wasn’t at all weird. It felt simple, no strings attached. There was no shadow of a former spouse lingering over her. No expectations, all fun.

Taking a step back, she had to warn him before they went any further, “if you really want this—which I do— you need to know that I’m really messy. I come with a lot of baggage, baggage you don’t deserve to be caught up in.”

Greg looked at her, reassuring her with his smile, “Sylvie, I can handle a mess.”

“K,” Sylvie says as she presses her lips back into his, and wraps her arms around his neck.

———

That was electrifying. He was electrifying. Things had moved so quickly, and it made her feel so good. He’d been rough, but so gentle with her emotions and feelings.

She lay there staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, panting for air—it was that good.

Greg looked the same way, except his eyes were closed and peacefully sleeping. It was so nice being with someone who could actually love you back.

She’d closed her eyes when her heart rate had settled down. For once she finally slept without that weight on her chest... The weight of being second place.

———

Walking into the firehouse, she’d felt amazing. A little sore, maybe more tired than she’d like to be for a 24 hour shift, but amazing nonetheless.

Apart from it being freezing outside, Capp’s weird coffee didn’t taste half bad. 

“Ok spill,” Stella said as she aggressively dropped into the chair next to her.

“Spill what?” Sylvie choked out.

“I didn’t hear a word from you all 48?” Stella said. “And I assume Grainger may have something to do with that?”

Sylvie stared at her best friend, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

“Sylvie Brett!” Stella exclaimed as she quickly grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the empty briefing room.

“What are you doing?” Sylvie countered.

“I need details...now,” Stella demanded.

“We’re at work Stella,” Sylvie explained.

“So what? This is very important,” Stella says.

“Fine,” Sylvie replied, “it was amazing. Like earth shattering and so refreshing.”

“Good for you,” Stella said, as she grabbed her friend’s hand and smiled at her.

“I think you were right, I did need to face the beast again,” Sylvie explains.

“Well you did, and I’m proud of you,” Stella said.

“And I definitely conquered the beast,” Sylvie joked as she leaned back against the chair and smirked.

“I like this Brett, she’s fun,” Stella jokes.

———

Days had been going too good for her. She’d been living in this bubble with Greg for weeks now. They’d get breakfast together after shift, and meet for drinks or dinner after that. And then they’d spent most of their time in her bedroom. 

Sylvie can’t remember the last time she’d felt this good. It had been years, that’s for sure. Maybe since being with Antonio the first time. And the better thing about that was now she was with someone who didn’t have a certifiable ex-wife.

“Hey,” 

Sylvie turned around and looked directly at Matt. Alarmed at his smile. “Hi.”

“I know you asked for space, but I haven’t seen you around much, everything okay?” Matt asked. God it’s infuriating his smile when she really needs to not be looking at him.

“Yeah everything’s great,” Sylvie replied bluntly as she continued to stuff more gauze into the jump bag.

“Good, uh good,” Matt explained. “Well, I’ll see you around I guess.”

Sylvie wishes so badly that she didn’t have to avoid Matt or treat him weirdly. It was her worst fear this time last year that she would lose him, and now it was true. She had lost so many people in the last year and she hated that she had lost him too. 

And now she was in a stable relationship, and life was just starting to resolve itself. She knew damage had been done with everything last year, but things were finally starting to be okay again. And she really didn’t need a jealous Matt Casey bothering her.

She’d forever be grateful for his support he had given her. For holding onto the letter from Julie, or for driving her to Rockford. Those were things a friend would do, and that made her smile at the friendship they had. But when things shifted the guilt she felt was overwhelming. She couldn’t do that to Gabby. 

They rode together for 2 years, and lived together, they shared everything. She couldn’t take gabby’s territory. That was girl code, plain and simple. So whatever she had to do, she was going to move on from him, and he was not gonna get her down any longer. 

And he was with that Sydney girl anyways.

\------

“So where’s Grainger tonight?” Stella asks Sylvie. “Unless you’ve already seen each other today.”

“Haha no, he’s at his sister’s house. He said he’ll be here soon as he gets done,” Sylvie explains as Stella hands her a glass of wine.

“It’s serious between the two of you then?” Stella inquires.

“Yeah, it is,” Sylvie explains.

“That’s good, Brett.” Stella says.

“Hey, did I miss anything?” Greg says as he walks up and places a light kiss on her cheek, dropping down into the barstool next to her.

“No, just a little girl talk,” Sylvie smiles.

“Yeah, because you guys don’t seem to understand the importance of friendship,” Stella jokes.

“Well, I may not, but you can steal Sylvie whenever you want,” Greg says to Stella.

“Thanks Grainger, I think I might. But if I hear one bad thing about the way you are treating my best friend, you will answer to me, got that?” Stella says very threateningly.

“I don’t anticipate that, but I appreciate you having her back,” Greg says as he hangs his arm around Sylvie’s shoulder.

“Ok, that’s enough with you two,” Sylvie smirks, “How was your sister?”

“She’s good. Hayden, her youngest. He’s turning 2 at the end of the month. They are having a big party,” Greg explains. “I know we haven’t been dating long, but you should come. And I promise there won’t be any clowns.”   
“Yeah actually,” Sylvie says, “I don’t think I can. My sister’s birthday is on the 25th, and I’m headed to Rockford to celebrate, and be there for Scott.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I totally forgot,” Greg says.

“No it’s totally fine,” Sylvie explains. “I’m taking a week or so off, just to be there for them, Amelia might come back to Chicago with me for a few days. Scott just needs some time away, and I promised to take Amelia off his hands whenever he needs.”

“Well if you need anything, I’m here for you. This can’t be easy for you either,” Greg says as he looks into her eyes.

“Thanks Greg, it means a lot,” Sylvie says as she smiles tight-lipped at him. 

\------

After lunch with Greg, Sylvie had joined Cruz and Chloe for dinner. Joe had insisted she come because he had important news to share with her. She had no idea what it could be, it had been about a month or so since they’d found out Chloe was pregnant, and she couldn’t be more happy for them. She knew Joe would make a great dad, and that Chloe would make an excellent mom. 

Sylvie had made dessert for them, just a simple recipe of cranberry walnut cookies, her mother’s recipe. It had been a while since she’d been to their place, and really just seen Chloe.

Obviously she had lived with Joe up until the wedding. And in those days life had been crazy, but they still had time for weekly game nights and movie marathons together. It was their thing. Otis would usually pick some sci-fi movie, and Brett and Cruz would make mocking jokes about it the whole time. It was a regular thing, and it was something that always made her smile.

When Otis had died, she’d moved out pretty soon. And then the whole thing with Nick Porter had happened which hindsight was just a big laugh. Foster had been a good roommate except for her party, which Sylvie also hadn’t been invited to. But her and Cruz were friends til the end. And part of her felt that loss as Mackey had come, and Chloe got pregnant. They didn’t talk as much as she would have normally done.

She knocked on the door, anticipating the happy smiling couple.

“Sylvie!” Chloe exclaimed as she threw her arms around her. “Girl it’s been too long.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Sylvie said as she handed the cookies to Joe, who smiled cheerfully, “How are you?”

“I’m good. Constantly hungry, and always needing to pee, but good.” Chloe explains.

“Well that’s great, I’m really happy for you guys,” Sylvie says to them.

“Thanks Brett,” Joe says, “But we haven’t talked much recently. Anything new with you?”

“Nothing much,” Sylvie shrugs.

“Any new adult fun?” Chloe says as Joe looks at her, shocked she just straight asked that.

“Well Greg and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks now, and it’s been really great,” Sylvie explains.

“Greg’s a lieutenant at 40, he was on the scene during the Mouch/Rutledge feud,” Joe explains to Chloe.

“Is he cute?” Chloe asks.

“I hope that wasn’t in offense to me,” Joe states.

“I mean he’s nice looking, but I think my opinion is a bit reserved,” Sylvie explains as she hears another knock on the door, wondering who that could be.

“That must be Casey,” Chloe says as she rushes towards the door.

Sylvie can feel her face going white, “Casey?”   
“You okay Sylvie?” Joe asks as Matt walks in.

“Just peachy,” Sylvie replies as she fake smiles at Matt.

“Let’s eat now,” Chloe says as she ushers them into the kitchen area.

Sylvie sat there, doing everything she possibly could to avoid making eye contact with Matt. Luckily Joe and Chloe kept a strong conversation, and nothing crazy happened yet. But she could feel Matt’s eyes on her the whole time, it felt like an awkward family dinner. 

“The cookies were great Brett,” Joe said.

“My mom’s recipe, us Brett’s don’t mess around when it comes to our food,” Sylvie says.

“I don’t doubt it, your mother can be a bit overbearing at times,” Joe laughs.

“Wait, you know her mother?” Chloe asks.

“Yeah. I mean not really super well, but I’ve walked in on facetimes before,” Joe explains, “And just to know. Brett gets the weird organizational antics definitely from her.”

“Organizational antics?” Matt asks, looking at Sylvie.

“She puts different fonts on things to show where they go, it’s extreme,” Joe states, as he lets out a light chuckle.

Chloe clears her throat, directing the conversation back, “So the reason Joe and I invited you over was to ask about something.”

“Okay?” Sylvie asks.

“We wanted to know,” Joe says as he grabs Chloe’s hand, “If you wanted to be our baby’s godparents.”

Sylvie looked at Chloe and Joe, then to Matt, and back at Joe, “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Chloe says as she looks at Matt.

“There’s no better people than the two of you,” Joe says, “truly.”

“This is great, Sylvie.” Matt says as he smiles at her, “You’re gonna be a great godparent.”

“Thanks Matt, so will you,” Sylvie says as she smiles lightly at him.

“I know I was new to 51 at the time, but I saw the way you were with the Darden boys, and then with Louie. Casey, I have no doubt you’ll be a great role model to our son,” Joe says to Casey as he smiles at him.

“And we’ve all seen the way Brett is around kids. She takes them under her wings,” Joe says to Sylvie, “and she was my roomdog for long enough to know, she’s got a heart of gold, and as i told her a while back, she’s the angel on my shoulder, when Otis was the devil.”

“And also she’s the only reason we got married,” Chloe says jokingly.

“Really?” Casey asks.

“Yeah, when I went through a rough patch after Otis died. I broke things off with Joe for a while, and then Sylvie came and set me straight. She convinced me to give things another shot, and that-- how did you put it?” Chloe asks Sylvie.

“What doesn’t happen everyday is a guy that makes you see floating hearts,” Sylvie states as Joe laughs.

“Floating hearts?” Joe asks.

“The snapchat filter,” Chloe elaborates.

“Girls can be so strange at times,” Joe laughs.

Sylvie remembers that conversation well. She remembers Chloe being so riled up about her relationship with Joe. She knows it was hard for them after Otis died. He was Joe’s other half, they were Crotis, Cruz  _ and  _ Otis. Sylvie had reassured her the best she could, given the circumstances. She had reminded her of how unpredictable their job was, but how much Joe loved her, and how much he would fight for her. And so far Joe had proved her point to a t. 

\------

March 25th, 2020. That day was one she’d never forget. It had started so well, and ended so abruptly. But no matter how tough that day had been, she’d gained something she never thought she would ever get. That was the day her baby sister was born.

Her only blood related sibling, and a bond she’d never had before. Sylvie’s entire life she’d always been told and strongly believed that family wasn’t defined by just blood. Her parents weren’t related to her, and her family at 51 wasn’t either. And all her life she’d never seen anything different. But now she had a little sister, a sister who shared the same mom. 

This morning her and Greg had grabbed breakfast. He’d been all giddy about some new equipment their house was getting, and Sylvie had put on her smile. If she was being honest, this day was conflicting. It was Amelia’s birthday and all, but it was also the day Julie died a year ago. 

Her car was stuffed full with gifts and baby stuff. It had been almost a year since she’d seen Amelia in the flesh. She’d been doing FaceTime since visits became too dangerous because of the pandemic. But FaceTiming with a baby wasn the easiest thing.

Scott had been great. He’d send pictures and updates after every major or minor event. Amelia had said her first words a few weeks ago, and taken her first steps earlier that month. Those had been big moments that Sylvie missed, and she was saddened about that, but she was getting to see her now, and that was all that mattered.

Grabbing a bunch of stuff from the trunk of the car, she saw Scott rushing out of the door, a blinding smile on his face. “Hey, Sylvie.”

“Aww Scott, it’s so good to see you,” Sylvie said, reciprocating his smile.

“You didn’t need to get all this,” Scott said as he grabbed some more of the gifts from the back of her car.

“I haven’t seen you guys in almost a year, and I’m the big sister, I’m gonna spoil Amelia rotten,” Sylvie smiles.

“That’s good,” Scott said.

“How have you been?” Sylvie asks Scott.

“It’s been tough, but I know it’ll get better. And now that I’ve been vaccinated things feel a lot safer,” Scott explains as they drop the packages off in the living room.

“Yeah, I think we all could use some normalcy after everything,” Sylvie said.

“Agreed,” Scott says, as he turns around picking up the baby monitor.

“Oh I didn’t mean to wake her,” Sylvie apologizes as she hears the sounds from the monitor.

“No, no, she’s been down for a good while now,” Scott explains. “If you wanna go get her, I’m sure she’d loved to see you.”

“Really?” Sylvie exclaims happily.

“Yeah, bedrooms on the left,” Scott explains as he points towards Amelia's room.

Sylvie quickens her pace, excited to see the little girl again. She quietly opens the door, and is greeted by the bright yellow walls and floral decorations. Amelia is rolling around in her crib, smiling, but when she sees Sylvie looks a little perplexed by the woman in front of her.

“Hey baby girl,” Sylvie says as she bends down smiling at her sister, “it’s Sylvie, your sister.”

“Sss—viii,” Amelia babbles as Sylvie smiles.

“Yeah that’s it baby girl. You remember me?” Sylvie asks as she picks up her sister, and smooths out her blonde hair. “It’s been a while, but I think you remember my eyes, because they are the same as our mom’s.”

“Mama?” Amelia babbles, a bit more clearly.

“Yeah, she loved you a lot more than you know,” Sylvie said, wiping a stray tear from her face. “But today is all about you, so happy birthday Lia.”

Amelia smiles back at her, with her 2 tiny teeth poking through, and her small fingers still grasping her blanket with the giraffes and elephants.

———

The day had been amazing. Scott had a cake made, Amelia enjoyed smashing it and spreading it all over the tray of her high chair. The little girl had a cute little headband on, and was dressed in an all yellow outfit. In which Scott claimed it was her favorite color.

Amelia had been a ball of happiness all day, and that was a blessing Sylvie needed. Sylvie knew the day was probably going to be much harder for Scott than it was for her, and she was prepared to help out all she could. 

As the night came to a close. Sylvie had snuggled with Amelia in the rocking chair in her room as Scott read her a story. It was her own bubble, and something about the family she had now, felt really good. And she knew Julie was looking down on them, smiling because this was the vision she told Sylvie about that caused her to reach out in the first place.

“Sylvie, thank you for coming. I know it means a lot to Amelia, and it means a lot to me too,” Scott says.

“I think Julie would have wanted nothing more than us to be a family,” Sylvie explains as she looks Scott in the eye.

“I know you are right,” Scott replied. “When she told me about you, I felt blindsided, but I think you have been a gift to my life. My daughter has the best sister, and I take great pride in that.” 

Sylvie smiled at him, letting a few tears fall, “I may not have a lot of experience with being a good girl sister, but I know Amelia deserves one.”

“Thank you,” Scott says as he lets his own emotions better him, as he lets a tear fall.

———

Loading Amelia into the car seat was a bit perplexing. She was coming back to Chicago with Sylvie for a few days. Scott was taking a trip with his friends, he needed a well deserved break. And Sylvie was more than willing to take Amelia.

The one year old smiled happily from the backseat as Sylvie turned on some music. Cheesy love songs from the early 2000’s seemed like a mutual decision between the sisters.

The drive back home wasn’t too terrible, Amelia fell asleep fairly quickly. Sylvie knew that if things had turned out differently this time last year, this would’ve been her life on the daily. Amelia would be living with her, would be her daughter if that one conversation with Scott had gone differently. 

Sylvie is blessed and entirely grateful that Scott didn’t give up on Amelia. She deserves her dad. And she also deserves a sister, and that’s what Sylvie’s being.

But inside she wonders what things would be like if she had kept Amelia as her own. Things would probably be a lot different with her and Matt. However the one foundational barrier between them would remain the same even with Amelia.

Things were different now anyways, she had a great boyfriend waiting for her back in Chicago with food and probably a movie. And he would have definitely set up the portable crib Sylvie had packaged away in case she ever needed it.

“Come on baby girl, you get to stay with me for a few days. And you'll get your first tour of the station, I promise,” Sylvie explained to her little sister as she carried her in the car seat up to her place.

“Fi!” Amelia babbled, as she clapped her tiny hands together.

“Yeah, firehouse, that’s good, sissy.” Sylvie says as she turns her keys and unlocks the door to her place.

“Hey hey, look who it is!” Greg says as she’s greeted with his warm smile and luscious green eyes.

“We are here, and I’m glad to see you,” Sylvie says as she flashes a smile back at him.

“Here let me,” Greg says as he unbuckles the seatbelt of Amelia's car seat and Amelia scrambles out, still not entirely steady on her feet yet.

“Woah girly, not so quick,” Sylvie says as she snatched up Amelia, balancing her on her hip. “Now Amelia, this is Greg, can you wave?”

Amelia waves her tiny hand at Greg, smiling with her 3 teeth.

“No no, this isn’t Amelia, this is Sylvie in baby form. I think we may have a time traveler here,” Greg jokes as he smiles at the little girl.

“I know right. Couldn’t even tell we’re only half sisters?” Sylvie counters.

“Looks like I’ll be spending my night with two blondes,” Greg says smugly as he flashes his signature smile.

“Seems so,” Sylvie replies.

In that moment she knew. 

———

Greg left late in the night after Sylvie and Amelia crashed in the bed together. 

Sylvie was sure she fell asleep because of the exhaustion, because something didn’t feel right the second she got back to her place. She had this sinking feeling.

Sylvie could tell a sinking ship when she was one. She’d lived through many, been a part of a few, and caught onto them far too late. 

But she didn’t know what last night made her feel that way. Greg was perfect, perfect in every way. He was great to her, he put up with her friends, he brought her flowers before dates, and he walked her home at night. 

After making Amelia a bottle, and feeding her baby food for breakfast, she called Stella and asked if she wanted to come over. Stella immediately replied, and told her she was on her way.

“Coming,” Sylvie called as she heard the familiar banging on the door that only came from her best friend.

“Hi,” she said as she opened the door, being face to face with Stella.

“Hi yourself. It’s 9 a.m.? What’s so urgent?” Stella says as she barges in, right past Sylvie. Her eyes make contact with the baby, and Stella turns back to Sylvie.

“He didn’t?” Stella asks.

“God no, I’m just on sister duty,” Sylvie explains.

“Oh okay. So what’s up?” Stella asks as she picks Amelia up from the high chair, and takes her to the couch with her pacifier.

“I have this feeling. Like the feeling when you know something is wrong,” Sylvie explains as she sits down in the armchair by the couch.

“Guilt?” Stella elaborates.

“Yeah I guess. But I can’t shake it,” Sylvie says.

“Is it about Greg?” Stella asks.

“I don’t know, but he may have triggered it. The second I opened the door and saw him, it just felt wrong,” Sylvie replied.

“Why’d it feel wrong? I thought it was going really well between you two?” Stella asked.

“It was. I just feel like walking in with Amelia and the way he looked at me—everything just felt off. I wanted to look back at him the same way he looked at me… but I just can’t,” Sylvie says, whining practically. 

“So you don’t feel the same?” Stella clarifies.

Sylvie shrugs, not knowing what to say.

“Sylvie, it's okay to not be in love,” Stella says as runs her fingers through Amelia’s fine hair.

“But it’s not. Stella, don’t you see I’ve tried. I tried so hard to move on! All the guys I’ve ever been with have made me feel so small, and the one guy who doesn’t is off limits!” Sylvie exclaims as she openly vents loudly. “Greg is an amazing guy. He deserves so much more than I can give. And I feel so bad for doing this to him. God Stella, I’m such a bad person.”

Stella drops Amelia to the floor, directing her to the baby toys in the corner. 

“Sylvie Brett! Stop feeling like that. There is nothing wrong with you, or the way you feel about people. You of all people deserve happiness, and there is no way you should put up with a guy that you will never love back,” Stella says as she reaches over to Sylvie’s hand. “I know your dad wasn’t around much when you were a teenager. And from what I know about your exes, they were all idiots. And I know how you feel about being with Matt and the history there is there. But you deserve to be happy, to be taken care of, and if that person isn’t someone you love with your whole heart, then I’ll stand with you every time.” 

“I can’t feel this way,” Sylvie says, as tears well up in her eyes.

“You have every right to feel this way. And don’t ever feel that you have to be in love with someone who you truly don’t feel the same about,” Stella explains.

“How do I tell him this?” Sylvie asks.

“I can’t tell you that,” Stella says. “Because I don’t know myself, but I know you. And I know you are gonna figure this out.”

“How though? How do you know?” Sylvie asks.

“Because you never give up. I’ve known you for a while now, and every time you face adversity… you always find a way,” Stella says as she looks into Sylvie’s eyes.

“Thank you Stella. I don’t know what I’d do without you?” Sylvie asks as she leans her head into Stella. “You deserve a better friend than I can be.”

“You being you is all I’ll ever need.”

———

She couldn’t think, she couldn't move. Everything felt numb. Greg had showed up at 51, he was filling in for Herrmann. She didn’t mind the thought of that, but now she couldn’t even look him in the eyes.

Sylvie couldn’t bear the thought of breaking his heart. She’d left Kyle because she had unresolved feelings in Chicago, and without him they grew. She’d already broken one guy's heart for Matt, and now she had to do it again.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you all shift,” Greg says as he catches up to her leaving after shift.

“Yeah busy with calls is all,” Sylvie says, head down at the ground, forcing to not make eye contact.

“You ok?” Greg asks as he reaches out to touch her hand, she pulls away.

“Greg I can’t do this anymore,” Sylvie says, as she looks up at him, cringing at the look of his eyes.

“What do you mean?” Greg asks.

“I just—“ Sylvie says, bracing herself. “I don’t love you!”

Greg freezes in his tracks, looking at her so confused, “Sylvie— I don’t…”

“I never meant for this to happen. I wanted to be happy with you, I wanted us to be happy.” Sylvie says as he voice cracks, grabbing his hands.

“This is about Casey, right?” Greg asks.

Sylvie stares back at him, aghast, “you…”

“Back during the donut war, I asked him about you. Asked if you were seeing anyone.” Greg breaks to her, “and the way he looked at me after I asked that. I knew it then, I know it now. Sylvie, I love you. And with that love, I know you’re not happy.”

Sylvie lets a tear fall freely down her face, “you don’t deserve this.”

“Neither of us do, Sylvie. But I see the way you look at each other. I know I don’t make you feel that way,” Greg says as he grabs her hand. “PIC Brett, you deserve everything you want from life. And I’m not gonna be the guy to stand in between you and what it is you want. I enjoyed every second we spent together. I don’t regret anything, and I hope you don’t either.”

Sylvie swallows thickly, “Lieutenant Grainger, you are a one of a kind man. You deserve a woman who loves you as much as you’ll love her. I’ll never be able to thank you for being there for me. And I’m truly sorry this didn’t have to be so hard, but I know you’ll find someone, and if you ever need to talk… my ringer is always on.”

Greg smiles, “thank you Sylvie, you’re awesome.”

“You are too,” Sylvie says as she lets go of his hand.

———

Sylvie picked up Amelia from Mackey’s parents house. When Gianna told them about her partner needing a sitter for her sister, they hadn’t hesitated to offer their services. Sylvie couldn’t thank them enough, and Gianna made sure to tell her it was what they loved doing anyways.

She got back to her place, settled Amelia in the crib for her nap, and collapsed onto the couch herself. She was still in shock after everything with Greg. He had been so good with her, and now she was nursing another heartbreak, it felt like the cycle was never ending.

Heartbreak after heartbreak, everything was so screwed up. All she wanted in life was to be happy, and no matter what, it felt like the universe was against her.

First her parents gave her up because she was a mistake in the first place. Her best friend tears through Chicago causing her far too much trouble. Her fiancé leaves her at the altar… everything is always against her. Nothing can ever go the way she wants it to. There always has to be a catch.

She hears the buzz of her phone, and hesitated to pick it up and does.

Stella- I saw a little thing between you and Grainger is everything good?

Sylvie- No it’s not good.

Stella- You want to talk about it? I can bring wine?

Sylvie- I’ll make lousy company.

Stella- I’ll be there in 15 mins.

Not even 10 mins goes by before she hears the knocking at her door. Rubbing her eyes, hoping they look less red than before, she opens the door.

Sylvie looks twice at the person in front of her before speaking, “Matt? What are you doing here?”

Matt pushes past her, now standing in the doorway, “Sylvie, talk to me. I need to know you’re okay.

“Matt I’m fine,” Sylvie says.

“I know you aren’t fine,” Matt says, “the bags under your eyes and tears stains tell me otherwise.”

Sylvie runs her fingers through her hair, “did Stella tell you?”

“No she didn’t,” Matt explains. “Over the last year I learned how to read your every emotion. So I know when something is bothering you.”

“Matt you are what’s bothering me!” Sylvie exclaims. “You tell me you’re still in love with Gabby. And then you sleep with that Sydney girl… or whatever the hell her name is! I moved on, I was happy. But then you kept creeping back up into my mind, and I tried so hard to push down the feelings I have for you. But I just can't! They won’t go away!”

“I once told Severide this…” Matt says.

“Why should I care whatever the hell you told Severide?” Sylvie interrupted.

“I told him, the feelings you have, won’t just go away because you don’t want them to be there,” Matt explains.

“Oh but you don’t have any because clearly you don’t feel half conflicted the way I do,” Sylvie retorts.

“I went on 2 dates with Sydney and at the end of the second one, she told me it’s impossible not to notice the way I look at you.” Matt says as he reaches his hand out to cup Sylvie’s face, as a tear rolls down her pale cheek, “you, Sylvie Brett. Are all I think about. I wake up in the morning craving a glimpse of your smile, and I go to sleep every night wishing you were next to me. I know we have history, and I know we can’t ignore it, but Gabby is my past, like Hallie, and just like Harrison and Kyle are to you. They were always important to us, and they taught us a lot. But I believe when things don’t work out with one person, it’s because they are leading you to the person you were meant to be with.”

“You came here just to tell me that?” Sylvie sniffles, trying hard to contain her tears.

“No, I came to give you this,” Matt says as he hands her a tiny red velvet box.

“Matt, it’s too soon,” Sylvie says, pulling her hand back.

“Just open it,” Matt coaxes.

“This is—“ Sylvie says as she opens the box, inside is a necklace, with a pendant of two hearts looped together. “Matt this is beautiful.”

“Sylvie, that is how I feel about you. Our hearts are entwined with each other. When you are in pain I am, and when you hurt I hurt. So this is my promise to you, that you will never ever be second place in my mind. You will always be the one ruler of my heart.” Matt says as he grabs her hand, looking into her eyes deeply, to the point where he could get lost.

“And I promise the same thing, Matt Casey, I want to be happy, and the only way I’ll ever be happy is if I’m with you.” Sylvie replies as Matt ties the golden necklace around her neck.

“So is it finally okay for me to ask you out on a date?” Matt jokes.

“Not if I beat you to it,” Sylvie says before looking into Matt’s eyes. “Matt Casey, would you like to go to dinner with me?”

“I would love nothing more, Sylvie Brett.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you make it? Did you cry? I know I did writing this! Tell me what you thought.


End file.
